


Be My Forever

by thatweirdplantlady



Series: Ducky, High School Sweethearts [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Love Love, WARNING FOR ASSAULT, but the potential is there, darcy shuts it down, its not super bad because, they are just having a good time, whoops my fingers slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatweirdplantlady/pseuds/thatweirdplantlady
Summary: They become friends. Then, without Darcy realizing it, they maybe, kind of (totally) are actually dating?orClint does a little down low matchmaking and helps Darcy along her way to her forever.





	1. Bad Day, Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> didn't edit (again) so sorry
> 
> just had to crank this out

It had been two weeks since they were assigned to be partners on the AP Gov project. 

Bucky and Darcy had met multiple times since then, and Bucky was having the time of his life.

But, at this moment, he needed to concentrate. He was taking his lunch hour to get some passes in before the rivalry game that night. 

Steve and Sam were out there with him. Sam was practicing field goals, and Steve was making Bucky throw farther and farther down the field when Bucky heard Darcy’s voice. 

He turned around, football still in hand. She sounded upset. Where was she?

Steve jogged up, and Sam wasn’t far behind, “Buck, what’s wrong? Is that?”, Bucky didn’t pay him any attention, realizing that Darcy’s voice was coming from behind the field house. “Uh oh, come on, Sam, we gotta make sure he doesn’t do anything crazy!”

Bucky sprinted around the corner, and felt fire burn from his chest to his finger tips, pure rage rising to the surface at what he saw.

————

Darcy was being cornered by Brock Rumlow, “You don’t know what you want, Lewis, but I do, and I can give it to you.”

God, she hated him, she thought as she was made to feel small by his presence. He wasn’t even that much taller than her, or all that much muscular than her brother, but there was something about him that made her feel two feet tall.

She cleared her throat, “Rumlow, I already said no. No means no.” She didn’t want to have to cause him physical harm because she really didn’t want to get into trouble.

But then she remembered that she had seen Bucky out on the field. She wasn’t alone. Even if she felt like she was, she always had help just around the metaphorical corner. She could stand her own. 

And, as Bucky rounded the corner, he saw Rumlow lean even closer, trying to kiss Darcy as he moved to grab her boobs.

But, Darcy was having none of that. And she kneed that prick right in the balls, pushing him over as he went down.

She looked up at Bucky, eyes wide and said, “I think I may have a panic attack now.”

Bucky rushed up to her as Sam and Steve rounded the corner, turning the rage he felt into fierce protectiveness, and he hugged her as tightly as he could, rubbing circles into her back.

“Come on, come on, let’s get out of here, Stevie and Sammy can deal with Rumlow,” he said, both of them nodding and rolling up their sleeves.

They walked around the corner of the building, still clinging to each other, and they made it to the nearest set of bleachers.

Bucky pulled her down into his lap and kept holding her tight as she took deep breaths, keeping her eyes squeezed tightly shut. 

She burrowed her face into his neck, and he could feel hot tears running down to his shirt.

“Darce, that was real brave of you. You did a good job, sweetheart. ‘M so proud of you.” He smoothed her hair down. “You did the right thing, that was the right thing to do.”

Darcy let out a sob, and clung to Bucky’s shirt even tighter.

“Just let it all out. We’ll sit out here as long as we need to, okay?” He kept running his hands over her hair. 

She took in a ragged breath, “Okay.”

A couple minutes later, she sniffled a little, pulling back from where he held her to look him in the eye, but still holding onto the handfuls of his shirt she had grabbed at some point.

He looked down at her with a soft smile, “Hey.”

She rested her head on his chest. “Hey, yourself.”

He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

“Thank you, Bucky.”

Bucky thought about how much he wanted to tell her that he would always protect her because he wanted to spend everyday with her, beside her. He thought about telling her that she was wonderful and kind and intelligent and beautiful, and of course any guy would jump at the chance to save her. He thought about confessing his feelings. But, he remembered that he had time, and since he was in it for the long haul, he could wait until she was ready. 

So instead, he smiled and said, “Anytime, sweetheart. Whenever, wherever.”


	2. Can I Call You Mine Now, Darling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluufff ffff and love and getting together FOR REAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title of work and chapter taken from be my forever by christina perri and ed sheeran

That night she came to the football game, wearing a shirt with his name and number on it, cheering him on loudly.

She invited him to go to the movies with her friends to watch the newest Marvel movie on Saturday, and he had a great time getting to know the people she loved and seeing them all together, laughing and arguing and being honest with each other.

The next week, he convinced her to come to his grandparents’ Sunday lunch, and she loved the sweet older couple. She also loved his mischievous sisters.

The week after that, the third week she had shown up to football games with that shirt with his name and number, they went out for milkshakes afterwards with Steve and Sam. It was almost like a double date. She and Sam got on like a house on fire, and Steve invited her to his art show at school later that week.

They kept hanging out with each others friends, at lunch, in the halls, after school, on the weekends. 

Occasionally, they’d go out for dinner at Darcy’s favorite Mexican restaurant. Bucky couldn’t help but be charmed by the fact that she always ordered the biggest burrito with great ambitions to finish it. She always had to admit defeat about halfway through and ask the waitress for a takeaway box.

Sometimes, when Darcy wanted to study, but not be alone, he’d come over and just sit with her, talking to Clint or finishing his own homework. They had turned in their project not long ago.

And, it was nearing Homecoming. Bucky was content to go with Darcy and her group of friends as just friends.

————

Darcy sat at the kitchen table, across from Clint, absentmindedly stirring her Honey Nut Cheerios. 

Her mom rushed in and kissed both of them on the cheek, tossing a quick “See you later!” over her shoulder. 

“Hmm, I wonder who Bucky is taking to homecoming.” Darcy said, staring off into the distance, as she contemplated the weird feeling in her stomach at that thought. Maybe she was lactose intolerant. 

Clint looked up from where he had been petting Lucky and sneaking him bits of bacon. Having already finished his second cup of coffee, he was significantly more awake than Darcy appeared to be.

“Umm, isn’t he taking you?” he said, an eyebrow raised.

Darcy’s eyes snapped back into focus, “What? I don’t think so. Why?”

Clint rolled his eyes. Of course Darcy, one of the smartest people he knew, had no idea that Bucky was head over heels for her. Of-freaking-course.

Clint squinted his eyes, realizing that if Natasha was here, she would find a way to turn this into a matchmaking situation. 

Clint squinted his eyes more. Did he really want to try to get his sister together with Bucky?

Clint would concede that Bucky had definitely changed in the past six months. He had stopped the serial dating. He had also been a really, really good friend to Darce, without pushing her to be more.

He could only imagine what his red-headed girlfriend would say if he didn’t take this opportunity to put some happiness and sunshine into his sister’s life. 

Anyways, he and Nat had grossed Darcy out enough in the past few years, so he figured it was probably his turn to take a little bit of the pain.

“I thought you two were dating?” He said, literally crossing his figures in hope that this plan worked.

Darcy stared off into space again. “But, what about the girls Bucky has been dating?”

Clint raised his eyebrows, “I think you mean ‘girl’. As in a single girl. As in you.”

“We just-“

“Go on dates and hang out with each others friends and spend lots of time together, getting to know each other and other cute, gross stuff.”

“…Oh. Ooooh. ohmygod.” Darcy shot up out of her chair, pulling Clint out of his chair and towards the front door.

Their dad was walking down the stairs buttoning up his shirt, and Darcy yelled, “What fortuitous timing, DAD, we have to go!”

Phil, totally unruffled, ambled out the door after them, deciding it was best not to point out that Darcy was still in her pajamas and slippers.

————

Darcy marched through the doors of the school, moving in and out of the crowds of students towards Bucky’s locker. But he wasn’t there.

“Holy shit,” she mumbled to herself, as she whirled around, realizing he’d probably be at her locker. 

She saw him standing there next to her locker, reading a book that she had recommended in passing the other day

She rushed up to him, sticking her head between the book and his face, and whisper-yelled, “Arewedating???”

Bucky blinked owlishly, his grin suddenly turning into a blinding smile, “Only if you want to be, sweetheart.”

Darcy grabbed the front of his sweatshirt, shaking him a little. “Don’t you think you should tell a girl that you’re dating her? Don’t you think that’s some vital information??”

Bucky wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling at her soft pajamas and slippers. 

“We were just getting to know each other. It only needs to mean something when you’re ready for it to mean something. You know, assuming that you want it to mean something.”

Darcy rolled her eyes, smooth her hands down his chest from where she had tried to shake some sense into him. “Bucky, I had no idea… I thought that you… I mean I’m awesome, don’t get me wrong, but… well, you. You know, and I had just never even considered… And, now.”

Bucky pulled her towards an empty classroom, sitting on top of one of the desks, holding her close, “Darce, hey, sweetheart. You’re it for me. I’ll wait as long as you need me to, but I wanna spend the rest of my life getting to know you and being there for you and supporting you. You’re gonna do amazing things and I want to be there to see it all.”

Darcy looked up into his eyes, searching for something, before tucking her head under his chin. “Those are some pretty big promises, Buck.”

Bucky shrugged. “When you know, you know. And, I don’t expect you to tell me you feel the same way or whatever. I just, you know, what a chance. For us to get to know each other.”

He grinned over the top of her head as she tightened her hold on him. 

“And, ya know, I wouldn’t mind kissing you too much, either.”

Darcy rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face. And, she was about to respond when she glanced down and realized SHE WAS WEARING HER FLUFFY PAJAMAS.

“Ohmygod.” Her head thunked against his chest.

“Is this about the pajamas? Really, you look adorable.” He laughed a little at the grumbling noises she made.

“You’re beautiful no matter what you wear, but I gotta admit that this look makes me want to take you home and watch the heck out of a Disney movie with you.”

Darcy blushed and said, “Okay. After school, you should, ah, come over and we can watch a movie or whatever.”

Bucky’s heart began to pound at the look on her face. She was shy and happy because of him. He was being totally honest when he said we would wait for her, but he was totally, completely floored right now by how ridiculously sappy and happy he felt at the idea that today was the start of something more with Darcy. 

He cleared his throat and stared into her eyes, dopey grin stuck on his face, “Yeah, that sounds like the perfect first date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *heart eyes*******
> 
> the haste with which i have gotten to them getting together could have to do with the fact that i am tired of waiting irl for a certain someone *cough* to do the thing
> 
> whatever. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!! there will be more soon

**Author's Note:**

> NOW WE CAN GET TO THE FLUFF
> 
> i mean maybe this is already fluffy
> 
> but there's gonna be 'discovering ourselves and each other' and there's gonna be lots of trust and love and happiness.
> 
> and now that i can feel at peace because they are finally together, i will ACTUALLy post these two dorks interacting with other humans.
> 
> thanks for the read!!


End file.
